Michael J. Willett
Michael J. Willett Michael James Mansel Willett is an American actor born in Fresno, California on September 11, 1989. Michael Willett plays Tanner in the film G.B.F. His previous credits include playing Lionel on The United States of Tara, and various guest spots on Cougar Town, Without a Trace, and Blue Mountain State. '' Early Life and First Roles Michael J. Willett was born on September 11, 1989 in Fresno, California. He learned at age 5 to sing, dance, play piano, and act. At age thirteen, he booked himself a lead role on a Little Debbie commercial singing the song "My Girl". After that, he convinced his parents to move to Los Angeles, where he could get more and better opportunities. 'Role on Joan of Arc' Micahel J. Willett auditioned and got a cameo role on the show ''Joan of Arc ''in the 2005 episode "The Election". He was a newsboy for the school anouncing that the school needed last minute votes in. First Major Role on ''Without a Trace Michael played a 13-year-old boy named Aaron in 2005 on the Season 3 episode "The Bogie Man" on Without a Trace. ''Aaron only made two appearences in the one episdode as the main character Daisy Thorpe's best friend. He explained all he knew about why Daisy dissappeared, and her obsession with another girl their age who died years before after being abducted, and who she thought her own father might've been the abductor. Role on ''United States of Tara Michael J. Willett appeared on Diablo Cody's United States of Tara in the pilot of season two. Since then, he's had multiple appearences as outly-gay Overland Park high school student Lionel Trane. He becomes Tara's son Marshall's boyfriend, and one time (as shown on television) a threesome with other out-gay student Noah. After Marshall hooks up with Noah, Lionel breaks up with Marshall, admitting to Marshall he "really did for truly like him". The character Lionel eventually gets killed off in Season 3 in an off-screen car accident two episodes before the series finale. Role on Cougartown Michael played glee club member #4 in the video Courtney Cox's character shows about the school musical that was all about her. Role on'' Blue Mountain State'' Michael played Joe Daniels, Coach Daniels son on the show'' Blue Mountain State ''on the episode "Pregnant" in 2010 in Season 2. He plays the gay son of Coach Daniels in which whom the Coach avoids. Finally wanting to reconnect, Coach Daniels travels to a gay bar in where Joe works as a bar-tender, in which Joe treats him rudely, forcing Coach to leave. Joe eventually comes to the football field to see his father, asking him to forgive him for the way he treated him, leaving him with the excuse he was rocking a "serious pino-hangover". They all end going to a fancy restraunt for lunch, in which his mother also meets them there. After a few unecessary outbursts from Joe, just trying to get attention, he demands $5,000 in order to forgive his parents' past with him and to reconnect with his father. They both reluctantly agree to it, just wanting to reconnect to Joe. Coach Daniels comes back to the gay bar where Joe works to give him the money, but gets a phone call interupting their conversation. Joe gets irritated and starts bad-mouthing him sassily again. Coach finally steps up and refuses to give Joe the money, and cuts him off finanically for good, an leaves saying he no longer has a son. Role on ''G.B.F. '' Michael will be playing the lead role as Tanner in the Darren Stein production "G.B.F." which has already premiered at the TriBeca Film Festival in New York, and is travelling around the country at different screenings. Music Career Michael has gone under the alias of his last name "Willett" for his music career. A majority of his songs have been put on YouTube. In April 2013, his first single "In Love Alone" was released on iTunes. A music video is TBA for release. Stage Career Micahel's first productions were in his early life playing an orphan in "Little Orphan Annie" in local playhouses. From then on he progressed in leads, and eventually in 2009 created, directed, and produced his own show "The Green Room" with a setting as a dorm room for college students and their problems. It was a musical. He also got the lead of Farris Bueller in Hollywood Theater in their rendition of "Farris Bueller's Day Off". In 2011, he made it in the Long Beach Theater's "Summer of Love" festival. He played Coyote, a sassy hippy hair-dresser who crticises people's clothing. He shows his soft-spot when he starts talking about feeling alone, but how he has his same-sex somebody in Colorado waiting, and how they wish to get married one day.